


Mr. Hero

by littletechiebird



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird





	Mr. Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I like to think...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7557) by Zera. 



There was a lot going on at their start. The start of the Young Avengers, of the friendships that came from the team, and well.. the start for Teddy and himself. It had been busy, that much was for sure. So many dynamics all at once, so many rules to figure out. No one had a set place, because everyone was finally stepping out of the facades that they had created for the sake of themselves and those in their lives. The first priorities, of course, were to get the team together, to train and prepare themselves, and then start doing the job that they had set for themselves.

But that did not stop the glances, the smiles, and well.. the flirting.

They were all excited about the progressions going on around them, but Billy and Teddy had a little something extra that made this situation that much brighter. 

It was awkward, simple, sweet, and inexperienced. Relationships were one thing, but that was “normal” relationship. One where you were a civilian, and you had no powers, no double life, nothing extra except maybe a nerdy secret or some kinky secret. But for the guy that was part alien, and the boy that practiced magic - real magic - and had so much more to figure out about himself, there were just a few extra aspects.

So everything had the feeling of being all new territory. They liked it and it was actually perfect like that. Everything fit together so much better that way. So as their team took shape, and at a decent rate, the relationship between the two boys slowly moved along as well. It was the smile in the middle of a meeting just thrown the other’s way, or the glance in the middle of a fight just out of concern that always settled in the pit of their stomachs, or if it was bad enough, it found an uncomfortable resting in their throats. 

During the more positive moments though, after the bullets that flew by their faces, the knives that just grazed skin, and the hits that were dodged or taken with practiced endurance, and everything was over for them to breathe, there was a chance for something else. For a while, they just continued with the usual. Nothing more than what they ever did in other situations, besides the fact that they had just survived another rush of danger. Besides the fact that they had just done something great and had possibly saved a life or two. 

So didn’t that maybe allow the possibility, or even call for, a little something more?

And as it came to another moment just like that, where they stood in the middle of the street at who-knew-what-time at night, catching their breath and taking inventory of the injuries sustained after that night’s accomplishment. The sounds of the city was the only thing left filling his ears as well as the murmurings of his teammates as he took in a deep breath and sighed. His limbs ached, he was tired, and there was a burning at his side, but it wasn’t that bad. He felt good. They had made a difference again, even if they didn’t have everyone on their side. That didn’t matter. There were moments where he didn’t have to hide, he had people on his side at that moment, and he was pretty sure he had a little more than a friend at his side during moments like these or any at all.

It just made a smile settle onto his lips as he opened his eyes to see Teddy before him looking just as tired as he felt, though there was still that unmistakably optimistic expression written all over his face. It made his good mood swell, and he was pretty sure it was going to overflow.

“Bee, you o-”

Taking a couple steps to close any gaps that remained between them he rose to his tip toes, hand going to Teddy’s shoulder he then closed the gap between their lips as well. It was a bit clumsy, but it was warm, soft, and sincere. He lingered for a few moments after the point that he finally felt Teddy relax from his surprise. And as he pulled back, he settled flat on his feet again and just remained smiling as he watched Teddy open his eyes and stare at him with a bit of a red face. He wasn’t completely sure why he seemed so shocked, and he might have been worried if that was okay to do or not if he didn’t see the nervous little smile that cracked onto his boyfriend’s face.

“Good job tonight, Mr. Hero. We came out in one piece again.”


End file.
